


Friends Not Yet Lovers (i need someone to leave through the front door with)

by failedyoungadult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 8tracks inspired, Daichi is a little jealous, Daichi is the biggest dork of them all, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Oikawa is a little shit, So is Kuroo, Songfic, Tanaka gives really great advice sometimes, Tanaka is an A+ friend, Told in Snippets, Video & Computer Games, brief oisuga, but we love him anyway, daisuga - Freeform, i didn't think the universe through too hard sorry, kinda one sided though, maybe au, maybe future canon, not yet requited love, suga is a self sacrificing idiot, they're all a bunch of dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedyoungadult/pseuds/failedyoungadult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bittersweet moments when you're falling in love and not sure whether you want to take the next step and risk losing someone important to you or staying "just friends". Those times when you wonder to yourself "do they like me too or is it just wishful thinking?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Not Yet Lovers (i need someone to leave through the front door with)

**Author's Note:**

> http://8tracks.com/sybariticnomad/friends-not-yet-lovers-i-need-someone-to-leave-through-the-front-door-with  
> (This playlist is also known as "I'm a slut for unrequited love and/or not yet requited love")   
> I wrote little snippets for each song. idk if there's any order to it I literally wrote each one while listening to this on shuffle.  
> crossposted on 8tracks, wattpad, and here

"Warm water (snakehips remix)" by BANKS  
He was not in love. He was not some shoujo protagonist. He did not smile like an idiot every time he ran into Daichi. (All he wanted to do was map out the beauty marks on Suga's body and find his way home with only those stars to guide him.)

"Back And Forth 30min" by GIRIBOY  
It's a thirty minute walk between Daichi and Suga's homes. (In which they didn't know whether to close the distance between them or to keep it the same. Not too far, not too close. There's still room to explore.)

"On My Mind" by Tom Misch  
He couldn't be more grateful for missing the last train home. (Daichi owes him 500 yen for the train ticket but Suga was still stuck on the sensation of waking up to Daichi's cooking.)

"Settle Down (M-phazes remix)" by Kimbra  
It's only in his wildest dreams that he lets himself imagine a future with them together. It's only in his his wildest dreams that he can fathom the idea of it being possible. (We're the same.)

"Teenage Dream (Glen Check Remix)" by Cherokee  
The rain made them feel nostalgic. They went on for hours back and forth sharing stories about their friends and families. Hopes, dreams, and fears. ("I like you" silently hangs in the air like fog in the early mornings. They can't remember what life was like before they had each other.)

"Aqua Man" by Beenzino  
Daichi saw how Oikawa was around Suga and he didn't fault the man for his interest in him. That didn't make it hurt any less. Didn't make him stop trying to bethe only one Suga looks at in that way. (Suga was tired of Tooru being able to read him like a book. Tired of Tooru making him admit to things he wasn't ready to admit yet. Insightful bastard.)

"Do I Wanna Know (kuma cover)" by Arctic Monkeys  
Suga isn't sure he wants to know the truth behind his words. ("Kou." He slurred with the single mindedness of a seasoned drunk. Daichi's been drinking and he's been thinking.)

"Shadows" by Childish Gambino  
He felt so young. They played video games together for god's sake. Suga had a good day. (Kuroo found him on his porch smoking. "Put that out, it smells like death. You only smoke when you're stressed. Get your ass in here and tell me what's wrong.")

"Stay With Me" by Sam Smith  
One day turned into two, which turned into three. ("Your place is without heat and hot water right? You can stay until that gets fixed." Please let me pretend this is normal for a little while longer.)

"Palace/Curse (feat Steve Lacy & Tyler, the Creator)" by The Internet  
Daichi remembers the first time they really opened up to each other. Suga remembers a lot of alcohol, a lot of crying, and a really bad hangover the next morning. ("We can never speak of that to anyone ever." Suga declares. "But it was so much fun! We cried our eyes out. Very refreshing." Daichi jokes. Suga can't help but wonder if they'd still be able to do the same things if they were together. If they could still laugh as easily about things. Still confide in each other like this.)

"Girls Love Beyoncé (ft James Fauntleroy)" by Drake  
He fell so guilty and so scared but he was lonely and Tooru was there. (It happened too fast and there were hands everywhere and be didn't want to lose Daichi but he didn't want to ache like this any more. Suga felt sick.)

"Girl (ft Kaytranada)" by The Internet  
Surprisingly it was Tanaka who made Suga pull himself together. ("Suga you have to take a chance sometimes. You can't always treat everyone else like their needs are more important than your own. Do what you want for once. You know we'll always have your back. Just try with Daichi. You know he'll treat you right and I think that's what your frightened by.")

"XO (Full Crate remix)" by Beyoncé  
He felt ready to burst with hope. The brushing of lips against his temple set his face aflame. Daichi's eyes are almost enough to convince him this is all real. (Daichi loves him so much but Suga is a self-sacrificing bastard who gives more of himself away to help others instead of taking care of himself. He loves and hates this about him.)


End file.
